Culpable
by Break.Silence
Summary: Re-subido. "El día en que no vea esa sonrisa en tu rostro, me declararé culpable por su desaparición". Y así lo hice, luego de años, ya pagué mi condena. Ahora vengo por la "recompensa", Arthur.


**Personajes:** US x UK / Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers

**Género:** Romance / Angst / One-Shot

**Advertencias:** Ninguno de los personajes de APH me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto (Ojala si)

**Notas:** Bien, fic re-subido por encontrar errores en la publicación.

* * *

**Culpable**

Es horrible verte sufrir.

Es horrible verte llorar.

Es horrible verte caer.

Pero lo peor, es horrible verte mentir.

Mentir. Sabes que yo lo sé todo de ti, pero tu no sabes nada de mi. Y eso no me molesta. Me molesta saber que tu no sabes qué hacer, siendo que lo tienes tan claro. Es solo hacerlo, no pensarlo.

Te veía todos los días con tu gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me entregaba una paz tremenda al verla. Perfectamente sabías que me encantaba esa sonrisa. Incluso te lo hice saber. Te juré: "El día en que no vea esa sonrisa en tu rostro, me declararé culpable por su desaparición". Y eso lo sabías muy bien. Yo también. Sabías que el día en que no me regalaras esa sonrisa, sería por mi culpa.

Y lo fue, tal como lo dije anteriormente.

Luego de esa estúpida discusión. Sabes muy bien que fui yo el que comenzó. Tu dejaste que continuara y sin rodeos, seguí con la plática. Unas cristalinas lágrimas que tratabas de disimular, corrían por tu lindo rostro, apagándolo, luego de haber terminado la conversación. Sabía que lo tomarías a mal. Me quieres demasiado como para dejarme ir. Siempre lo supe. Pero tenía que alejarme de tu lado, por lo menos para saber si me podía valer por mi mismo.

Ya que el día en que no estés a mi lado, sería capaz de todo con tal de verte otra vez.

Prefería descubrir esa sensación de soledad por mi cuenta, en vez de vivirla realmente. Prefería mil veces alejarme de ti a que tú te alejaras de mi.

Te pedí perdón una y muchas veces. De todas formas no lograría nada en hacerlo. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Algo que no tomaste en cuenta, ya que estabas rodeado de tristeza y melancolía, junto con una ira escondida que hiciste aparecer luego de mi adiós. No tenía claro si ese adiós era para siempre, pero fue por un tiempo prolongado. Algo que tu no entendiste. Algo que no comprendiste y te dejaste llevar por tus ideales como nación. Siempre pensabas como nación, no como ser humano. Algo que era bueno en ciertas ocasiones, pero no en esta.

Tal vez perdiste una colonia, pero no al Alfred F. Jones de siempre.

Y volví. Volví luego de años, ya con aires más tranquilos entre nosotros dos. O eso suponía hasta que te cité a una reunión sobre nuestras economías. Te creíste el cuento y fuiste a mi casa. Al llegar, cerré la puerta con pestillo. Teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar. Y sabía que las ibas a evitar a toda costa, Arthur.

Tu semblante serio cambió a uno melancólico en segundos. Pero tu arrogancia y tus ganas de pasar el tema por alto, como lo hiciste en todos estos años, seguía presente, ahí, en frente mío. Nuevamente volví al tema de los "Perdón" y que quería que nuestra relación fuera como la de antes. O algo similar. A lo que me respondiste: "Perdiste nuestra confianza, Alfred. Y dudo que la vuelvas a recuperar".

Tenía claro que no era un mago o algo así para volver al pasado y arreglar mis estúpidas decisiones, pero podría mejorar el futuro junto con él, si.. Mi hermano mayor, mi protector, mi Inglaterra.

Podría considerarlo mio las veces que quisiera, pero si a él no le importaba, no valía la pena hacerlo. Ni intentarlo.

Volví a hostigarte para que entraras en razón, pero nada. Seguías ahí firme, como siempre lo has demostrado. Desde que era pequeño me defendías de las demás naciones con esa actitud. Esa actitud que te hacía único. Actitud que nunca logré igualar. Muchas veces caí y tu estabas ahí para ayudarme. Desde siempre. Nunca te lo agradecí y lo lamento, pero esta vez tu actitud no podrá contra las cosas que debemos enfrentar. No más.

Tus ojos verdes, clavados en los míos, serenos pero a la vez a punto de estallar. Sabía que conmigo no podrías aguantar mucho. Tal vez si otra persona te hubiera visto, pensaría que estabas serio, que no te importaba nada. Pero no era así. Yo podía ver tus verdaderos sentimientos a través de esas orbes color esmeralda, que estaban a punto de decaer. De no mostrar más esa firmeza de siempre.

Interrumpiste el momento con la excusa de que "No estoy para tus tonterías", pero yo te detuve y dije: "No son tonterías, son simples sentimientos". Tu cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar mis palabras. Eras realmente débil cuando hablábamos de emociones o cosas así. Y me lo hiciste notar esa vez, cuando te dejé.

Giraste hacia la salida, dándome la espalda. Me acerqué a ti y te di la vuelta, tratando de que no escaparas. Sostuve firmemente tus manos y tu cuerpo en general. No quería que esto acabara. Y menos si no había ninguna respuesta clara para nuestra relación. Clavé mis ojos a tu rostro y te encontrabas muy nervioso. Ya no podías escapar. No esta vez.

- Arthur. – susurré. No era necesario gritar ni hablar normalmente. Éramos nosotros dos y nadie más. Cerraste automáticamente los ojos. Tenerme tan de cerca te incomodaba, pero ya no hacías nada al respecto. - Dime la verdad..

- No hay ninguna verdad que aclarar, Alfred. – contestaste, cortante.

- ¿Recuerdas esa promesa que te hice cuando pequeño?

- … - no respondió. Sabía a cual me refería. Una de las más importantes que le dije en mi infancia.

- "_El día en que no vea esa sonrisa en tu rostro, me declararé culpable por su desaparición"_ ¿Recuerdas? - volví a preguntar. Arthur ya estaba al borde del llanto. No quería verlo en ese estado, pero era la única forma de hacerlo entender. - Pues.. Me declaro culpable.. Y pienso que ya pagué mi condena.

- ¿Condena? - preguntaste, aún peleando contra tus sentimientos.

- Si.. Y creo que esa condena fue tu indiferencia hacia mi. Por favor, Arthur.. Sé muy bien que no quieres admitir lo que sientes por mi..

- ¡Yo no siento nada por ti, imbécil! - gritaste, ya con los ojos llorosos. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No querías volver al pasado. No querías volver a sufrir. Sufrir por alguien tan estúpido como yo. Pero nunca más. Nunca más.

- Pues yo quiero demostrar lo que siento por ti. – y sin mas, te besé. Besé esos dulces labios que soñaba día y noche en poder tocarlos. Planee una y mil veces cómo sería este momento, pero ninguno de esos planes se parecían a lo que vivíamos nosotros dos en ese instante. Era algo tan irreal. Tan irreal que volví a pensar que era otro de mis tantos sueños despierto. Pero al sentir tu fría mano tocar mi mejilla, para luego rodear tus brazos por mi cuello, fue algo imaginable.

El tiempo se hacía lento al estar junto a ti. Tal vez pasaron muchos minutos o incluso horas, luego de nuestras infinitas caricias, pero el resto no importaba. Por fin te me habías entregado. Por fin confiabas en mi. Por fin volvía a ver esa hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que nunca más iba a desaparecer. Nunca más.


End file.
